We have applied serial block-face scanning electron microscopy (SBF-SEM) using a Zeiss SIGMA-VP SEM and a Gatan 3View system to measure parameters that describe the architecture of pancreatic islets of Langerhans, microscopic endocrine organs about 200 to 300 micrometers in size, which secrete insulin and glucagon for control of blood glucose. By analyzing entire mouse islets, we show that it is possible to determine (1) the distributions of alpha and beta cells, (2) the organization of blood vessels and pericapillary spaces, and (3) the ultrastructure of the individual secretory cells. Our results show that the average volume of a beta cell is nearly twice that of an alpha cell, and the total mitochondrial volume is about four times larger. In contrast, nuclear volumes in the two cell types are found to be approximately equal. Although the cores of alpha and beta secretory granules have similar diameters, the beta granules have prominent halos resulting in overall diameters that are twice those of alpha granules. Visualization of the blood vessels revealed that every secretory cell in the islet is in contact with the pericapillary space, with an average contact area of 9.5% of the cell surface area. Our data show that consistent results can be obtained by analyzing small numbers of islets. Due to the complicated architecture of pancreatic islets, such precision cannot easily be achieved by using TEM of thin sections. A combination of 2D and 3D analyses of tissue volume ultrastructure acquired by serial block face scanning electron microscopy (SBF-SEM) can greatly shorten the time required to obtain quantitative information from big data sets that contain many billions of voxels. Thus, to analyze the number of organelles of a specific type, or the total volume enclosed by a population of organelles within a cell, we have shown that it is possible to estimate the number density or volume fraction of that organelle using a stereological approach to analyze randomly selected 2D slices through the cells, and to combine such estimates with precise measurement of 3D cell volumes by delineating the plasma membrane in successive slices. The validity of such an approach can be easily tested since the entire 3D tissue volume is available in the SBF-SEM data set. We have applied this hybrid 3D/2D technique to determine the number of secretory granules in alpha and beta cells of mouse pancreatic islets of Langerhans, and have been able to estimate the total insulin content of beta cells. These results are in agreement with measured values. The spatial resolution of SBF-SEM normal to the block face is currently limited to approximately 25 nanometers by the minimum slice thickness that can be removed using the ultramicrotome that is built into the SEM's specimen stage. We have carried out Monte Carlo simulations of electron trajectories within the block face to determine whether it is possible to obtain sub-25 nanometer z-resolution by recording backscattered images at different beam energies to probe different sub-surface depths within the block. Results show the feasibility of achieving a z-resolution of around 5 nanometers by combining backscattered images at 1.4 keV, 3.4 keV and 6.8 keV. We have tested this capability on well-defined test specimens, and are now applying the technique to determine cellular ultrastructure with improved z-resolution.